


Moonlight

by gshortt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm not that good at this sorry haha, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gshortt/pseuds/gshortt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people you think are fearless aren't always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Alexander Hamilton. The boy with no fear, the boy that could do anything. Nothing brought him down, no, not ever. He was the toughest boy on the planet, and there was no way that anything could even phase him. Anything. Ever since in kindergarten he had battled Thomas Jefferson on the playground, he was widely known to the public as the boy with no fear. 

If he was the boy with no fear, then how was he here, sitting in front of his computer monitor, staring blankly at the chat window he had opened with John Laurens, the boy he’d had a crush on since seventh grade? How was he contemplating exactly how you ask a boy that you’ve had a crush on for four years out? How was he even hesitating to do any of this? 

The truth was, Alexander Hamilton had many fears. He was afraid of rainstorms, he was afraid of flying in airplanes, and he was afraid of the dark, among other irrational fears. But what he feared most of all, out of anything? Rejection.

Anyone else would scoff at such a revelation. Hamilton? Afraid of rejection? A risk-taker like him could surely not be afraid of such a thing.

This was wrong, though, because Hamilton, in fact, was very afraid of rejection. He wasn’t afraid of getting in trouble rejection, more like social rejection. For a day that all his peers would see him and think, god, what a fool. He was afraid of awkward silences, of saying the wrong thing. This is how he ended up here, contemplating whether to do what he was thinking of doing.

He typed the first message over several times.

 

"Hey John?"

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Hey, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you."

 

"I have a question for you."

 

"John?" 

 

He finally stuck with the last one, just a simple call for the boy. Everyone’s favorite word was their name, right?

It took Hamilton a few moments of hesitation to press the send button. Then he sat there, gazing out his window, the moonlight illuminating his room. The moonlight was so beautiful. He wished he could bottle it up and keep it in a jar, a beautiful thing for him to see whenever he wanted, whenever he felt bad. Like now.

The anxiety was already forming in his stomach. How was he going to say the question? How would he possibly do that?

So Alexander gazed at the moonlight for a few minutes, trying to calm down, until he heard a ding!

 

IDrawTurtles: Yes, Alexander?

 

Hamilton’s heart flipped. John had called him by his full name. Alexander. He could hear how it sounded in the boy’s smooth voice. Yes, Alexander?

 

"Do you want to go out with me?"

 

"I really like you and I want to be more than friends."

 

"I love you, John."

 

So many things rushed through Alexander’s head. How could he possibly phrase such a feeling correctly? And in a way that John would understand, a way that would show John exactly how Alexander felt about him?

He typed in the question one last time, after many failed attempts. This was his chance, he knew. He couldn’t throw away his shot.

But after many more attempts, Alexander gave up.

 

AHam: What does the fox say? :P

 

IDrawTurtles: Haha, you got me thinking something was wrong

 

And so Alexander gazed into the moonlight, thinking over and over again about how pathetic he was. He’d given it up. He felt so helpless suddenly. But there was nothing he could do. So he went into the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work, and it's not that good ,,, haha
> 
> But if you are reading this, thank you! :)


End file.
